


Touched By the Sun

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Jim's face so red and will Simon be sorry he asked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched By the Sun

Challenge # 401 Red  
100 word Drabble  
Title: Touched By the Sun  
Author: Patt  
Summary: Why is Jim’s face so red? And why is Simon sorry he asked?  
Warnings: Slash  
Pairing: Jim-Blair  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: I love Sentinel Thursday.

  
[   
](http://s71.photobucket.com/albums/i121/PattRose1/?action=view&current=touchedbythesun.jpg)   


Touched By the Sun  
By Patt

 

Simon called Blair into his office.

“What can I do for you?” Blair asked.

“Why is your partner so red in the face?” Simon inquired.

“He was touched by the sun yesterday and he forgot to put sunscreen on,” Blair said.

“Were you out there with him?” Simon wondered aloud.

“Yes.”

“Then why isn’t your face red like Jim’s?”

“I did get sunburned, but not on my face. I was facing the other way,” Blair explained.

“Oh for crying out loud, is this sexual?”

“Yes, Simon.”

Get out of my office. Tell Jim to use some Aloe Vera,” Simon ordered.

 

The end


End file.
